shadowtalefandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret of the Mines Quest (mainline)
Quest Giver: **Je-An Jah *'Prerequisite:' **Purging the Temple Quest (mainline) *'Description:' **Je-An Jah speaking: Recently a dark vision came upon me. I saw Lord Ance and the Prince of Dolvia journeying to J'hahenstar by way of the mountain pass. It is crucial to warn King Thargen of Silverine and to get there before Lord Ance does. Lord Ance will have sent out scouts. Defeat them and bring their dark hearts back to King Thargen. If all goes well, King Thargen will reward you for your loyalty. This reward is crucial to the Queen's Cause. I wish you strength and luck for this task. May light prevail. **Sestian speaking: Snooping and prying are we? Think you'll run back to King Thargen and warn him? Think again! Men destroy this pathetic pipsqueak! *'Surprise Battle:' **Consists of 5 Dark Natus. **Sestian speaking: How dare you! Lord Ance will be most displeased for wasting his men and my entertainment!!! I shall go tell him directly and you'll wish you had never been born! **King Thargen speaking: Thanks to you, I now know that Lord Ance and his minions draw close. I will send out a party of my own to meet him. Meanwhile I must reward you for your loyalty and courage. I therefore will allow you into the mines to mine the three great Warriorship Ores of Bravery, Will, and Loyalty. You must take the Ores of Warriorship to Gaithra to be blessed, then bring them to me and I shall use my ancient Dwarven skill to bind them for you. A strand of the bonded ore will strengthen the rebels' weapons against dark magic. Here is the Hammerstone pickaxe that will allow you to mine the ores. Enter my mines at your will. Remember you must mine the three great Ores of Warriorship. The mines are hidden deep within the caves of the Lonely Mountains. Inside each of the three caves there is a ladder that leads to a mine. **Gaithra speaking: My powers of sight have led me to believe that something of enormity has happened. Before I relate this to you, though, I must bless the ores. May these ores of warriorship be blessed and true, always to their purpose. I was concerned that the bleesing would be disturbed so I could not tell you of my vision, but now it is time. After you dispatched Lord Ance's scouting party of the Dark Natu, Lord Ance took his revenge by cursing the men that King Thargen had dispatched. They returned as zombies, bloodthirsty and murderous. Any dwarf who came into contact with them for longer than a few minutes becomes infected with the evil. You must hurry and make sure that the King binds the ores. It is crucial that this be done! *'Surprise Battle:' **Consists of 5 Possessed Dwarfs and Possessed Dwarf (Boss) The former King sprawls dead in his throne. A wave of despair and rage washes over you. You notice a thin beam of light that appears to be coming from behind the throne. **Lord Hemlord speaking: Thank the Gods of Hew and Stone. We fought as many as we could, but soon our friends caught the dark pestilence and became soulless enemies. We gathered together, determined to get through this, to one day avenge our King! You have done us a great service and in honor of you our small number will continue to ally with the Queen. I, in honor of King Thargen will bind the Ore of Warriorship for you. **Je-An Jah speaking: Once again you have shown great courage, fortitude and true loyalty to the Queen's cause. This ore will help strengthen our weapons against the darkness to come. * Required: **See Sestian in The Lonely Mountains to continue quest. **Obtain 15 Dark Heart from Dark Natu in The Lonely Mountains. **See King Thargen in The Dwarven Palace to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Ore of Bravery in Mines of Bravery. **Obtain 1 Ore of Loyalty in Mines of Loyalty. **Obtain 1 Ore of Will in Mines of Will. **Obtain 1 Hammerstone Pickaxe. **See Gaithra in The Lonely Mountains to continue quest. **See King Thargen in The Dwarven Palace to continue quest. **See Lord Hemlord in The Dwarven Palace to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Warriorship Ore **See Je-An Jah in Temple of the Red Flame to complete quest. *'Rewards:' **520 Gold and 2458 XP. Category:Main Story Quest Chain